


Fell in love with my bestfriend (Shevine Love Story)

by ShevinesChild



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevinesChild/pseuds/ShevinesChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You all know Adam Levine and Blake Shelton on the hit competition show The Voice. Sure they have a bromance called "Shevine" but what they didn't know is one day it might come true. Will Shevine last as a real couple or with a girl from Starbucks ruin it all? Their career and most importantly their relationship and their friendship. Wanna find out? Read Fell in love with my bestfriend (Shevine Love Story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer** I don't own Adam or Blake. They are dating in this story but not in real (sadly)

Adam's POV:

Name: Adam Noah Levine  
Birthday: March 18,1979  
age: 34   
Band: Maroon 5  
Position: Lead singer

I also coach/mentor on NBC's The Voice. I am in a 3 time Grammy band. My mates are Blake Shelton, Jesse Carmicheal, James Valentine, Mickey Madden, and Matt Flynn.

 

I love hanging out and doing concerts!


	2. Christmas time already!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake tweet about christmas plans together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be short till near the middle when i started writing more sorry xx

Blake's POV:

Im Blake Shelton. Im currently married to my beautiful wife Miranda Lambert. There is one thing though.. im falling for Adam Levine. Yeah he's a guy and my buddy. It feels wrong to me too. But he's just so sexy.

@adamlevine tweeted:

"Christmas time with @blakeshelton if he decided I couldn't come (; hope not... love you kitten!!"

@blakeshelton tweeted:

"Haha @adamlevine you can come over (; love you too sharky!!"

When I got done tweeting It was 12:36 AM. I wasn't tired so I decided to got to starbucks


	3. Starbucks With Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake go to starbucks..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and upload more chapters here soon xx

Adam's POV:

 

I got a call from Blake at 12:36AM... 

 

~Phone Call~

B; hey want to come to starbucks with me?

A; Sure come pick me up?

-end phone call~

Tonight will be the night i tell my bestfriend i like him.


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Adam confuse they like or love each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out :))

Adams POV:

When im done getting ready to go to Starbucks with Blake i think what would happen if he doesnt feel the same way? Will we still be friends? What if he likes me back? 

All these question's i hope will be answered when i tell him i like him tonight. 

If he doesnt like me ill be crushed. I've liked him for a while now all the laughs, the jokes, the hugging... everything. I felt sparks. Did he feel them to? When i was thinking the doorbell rang, there stood my bestfriend..

Blake's POV:

 

I noticed Adam was acting a little weird so i decided just to let him think. I felt sparks everytime we touched. I was thinking about telling him i liked him tonight. I know he wont feel the same but im just thinking what if he does feel the same? 

Adam's POV:

"Hey Blake i need to tell you something."   
"Ok what is it?"   
"I like you as more than a friend.."   
"I dont like you i love you Adam..."


	5. Y-You Love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO HATE TO MIRANDA

Blake's POV:

When I said that I loved him he was shocked. You could tell he was. 

"Adam do you want to go now?" 

"Yeah sure.. and Blake" 

"Yes?" 

"I love you too." 

and at that moment he kissed me. I felt in heaven.. just when I was about to pull away I saw Miranda at the doorway. I frooze not knowing what to say and she had tears in her eyes.

 

Adam's POV:

I saw Miranda walk in. I hate her so much. I pulled Blake to me and kissed him with everything I had in me. He kissed back he was about to pull away when he say Miranda. He kept kissing me. Why? I pulled away and grabbed his hand and said "That was the best kiss I ever had."


	6. The Break Up

Blake's POV:

Miranda wanted to see me. I knew she saw me and Adam kiss.. did it really matter though? We all know I like him. The endlesse flirting, kissing, and hugging on the voice. It was all a sign. Everybody saw it coming. I got up and went downstairs.

M: Hey look it's over. Sorry  
B: Okay... ill just leave now 

 

 

I went to the only place i could think of.... Adam's

NEXT DAY

 

Hey Blake,  
sorry i wasn't here when you woke up. I had a band meeting. i will be home aroun 3. i hope your feeling better. im sorry i broke you and miranda up. if you want there's some food in the fridge for you. Theres a song underneath this if you wanna read it and tell me what you think... it's about you. Hope you like it if you read it.

Love, Adam N. Levine


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!   
> Here's an update for you guys, I know you've been waiting so be prepared to get almost every chapter!

This is JUST going to be Blakes POV!!

____________________________________________-

Adam came home at exactly 3. 

"Hey Adam can i ask you something?"

"yeah sure what is it?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes Blake." 

After he said "yes" i kissed him. I could tell he was wanting more but i wanted to take it slow. I pulled away and said "I love you Adam." he replied "I love you too Blake." 

I wonder how the fans are going to respond to this..

@blakeshelton

"hanging out with @adamlevine... were dating now! Officaily its not a joke!"

@AdamLevine

"Yes me and @blakeshelton are officialy dating. ANY hate will be blocked!!"

It was offical... he confirmed it too.


	8. Chapter 8

Blake's POV:

Well today is the first day back at The Voice for Season 6. I know that there's going to be alot of questions about Shevine but that doesnt matter. 

To:MyloveAdamLevine<3

Hey babe! Can't wait to see you today! Your amazing and I hope

to stay with you for a long time. I hope to see you when I get there

Oh and Levine don't wear a White V-Neck your going to where one

of my plaid shirts (; 

Love,

Blake T. Shelton

'message sent.' 

Adam's POV:

'Message from BlakeSheltonIloveyou'

Hey babe! Can't wait to see you today! Your amazing and I hope

to stay with you for a long time. I hope to see you when I get there

Oh and Levine don't wear a White V-Neck your going to where one

of my plaid shirts (; 

Love,

Blake T. Shelton

Guess i know what im wearing tonight!


	9. Chapter 9

Adam's POV:

Blake arrived with the plaid shirt like he said he would. I put it on and walked out. 

"Very cute Levine." as he kissed me. I kissed him back and said "You look alot sexier in it though Shelton." I don't know why but he has this spell on me. 

I sat down and wrote this song it's called Hands all over 

(A/N I will edit this chapter and put the lyrics when the internet is better or you can look up Hands All Over Maroon 5.) 

I wrote him this note to read before he listens to the song:

Blake,

Hey there. This song is for you. I wanted to tell you something though,

The season's of The Voice were hard for me to act like i didn't like anything 

you were doing. I dont know why but i felt a spark every time we touched

You were the reason for my smile and everyday i thought about you and now that

your mine i hope you like the song I worte. Valentine's day is coming up and i got you

the best present every!(; so be ready!! I love you Blake Tollison Shelton

Love,

Adam N. Levine


	10. Chapter 10

Adam's POV:

*ealier that day*

I walked into a starbucks and ordered my normal. I noticed a girl starring at me. She had black hair and green eyes. She came over and said "here's my number hottie" hugged me and left. I felt a spark. Not a loving spark like me and Blake but a sexual spark.

 

I got home from starbucks and was greeted by Blake hugging me "You were gone for 2 hours it scared me." he said "i'm sorry." i kissed him and he said "Im going to bed." "alright night blake" i kissed him and sat on the couch 

'should i call her? I don't want Blake to know... i mean i just met her today... i know im not falling for her.. am i?' I thought starring at the number 

'i better not i love Blake more than anything and im not letting a girl break us up. He's my bestfriend and my boyfriend. I'll just throw this number away. It's not like she was expecting me to call her or anything.' I thought. 

I put the number down and went up stairs. I turned off my phone and undressed to my boxers. I slid into bed with Blake and he wrapped his arm around me. 

"I love you Blake Tollison Shelton. Nothing's going to make my feelings change. You're the one for me and I will always love you. No im not breaking up with you. Blake your my everything. Don't believe the tabloids please. I love you to the maroon and back (a/n moon and back)" I said as I fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Blake's POV: 

As i was falling asleep i heard Adam say something. I couldnt think staright why was he saying this now? Was he thinking of leaving me? What did I do wrong? I don't know what's going on but i'll find out..

Adam's POV:

I saw Blake thinking. Was he on to me? No i wasnt cheating on him but i was thinking of that stupid girl again. I woke up and felt the space next to me. He wasnt there. Was he gone? I walked down stairs to find nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR ALL THESE BEING SHORT BUT LIKE I FINISHED THIS STORY IN 2014 ON MY WATTPAD SO I'M JUST PUTTING THE CHAPTERS ON HERE.

Adams POV:

I cant believe he's really gone. He left. Why would he do this? I think. I dont know right now. I tried calling him but this was what it said 

"It's Blake. Im dating the most amazing person ever. If you want me to call you back leave your name and number! I'll be sure to call back when i can. But Based on a true story now!" 

I don't know what to say... so i said 

"Hey it's Adam... why'd you leave? If it's that girl im sorry. Im not dating her. Im dating you. I just really need you blake. i love you alot! Did you find that number on the table? Called it? Heard it was a girl answer? Saw what it said? I love you Blake nobody else. I hope you come back.." 

I hung up. Not knowing what else to do or say. Im so confused. Lost. Hurt. Is there any one out there cuz' its getting harder and harder to breathe. How I felt right now. Just then the door opened. It wasnt Blake though. I went to say something but then everything went Black.


	13. Chapter 13

Adam's POV: 

I woke up in a room not tied to anything. I was just kidnapped wouldn't they chain me or some shit?! The door opened it was........ Jane? 

"Hey adam, i heard your dating Blake."

"Yeah im leaving now." 

"No your not. He wants you bad enough he'll find you. " 

what the hell?

Blake's POV:

Where the hell is Adam? Wait a note 

'I have adam. He's at my house find him in a room -Jane" 

why is Jane here?! Didn't she and Adam break up like 10 years ago? I know! It was about Songs About Jane. I know where he's at. He's not at her house. He's at the place where he wrote Songs Abou Jane. The studio. He's at the studio with Jane. Was it his fault? Was it Janes? Should I go after him? What am i suppose to do? Im so......confused.


	14. Chapter 14

Blake's POV:

I decided to go for Adam. When i arrive at the studio i realized Jane wasn't there. "Adam are you here?!" i yell. "Yeah im in here" he bangs on a door. That's weird it's not locked. She's not here. He's here..why didn't he leave? He's not chained. "What the hell happened?!" I go. "Jane came and kidnapped me then left.. I was going to leave but well she put a gun to my head!" he said "well she can't get you now.. lets go" we walk out and leave.. weird im going to the police station. Jane won't EVER touch adam again.

Adam's POV:

We reported Jane and went home. It's about 5am and i still cant sleep so i snuggle into Blake. He's humming something like he's awake. I groan. Of course he is. "Were you watching me sleep again?" I ask. "Yeah your so cute Adam." he says. I snuggle closer to him and say "i love you so much... your my everything." before i fall asleep i hear him say "You're my everything too.. Jane won't touch you.. you're mine and i love you so much too." that's the last thing i hear before i fall asleep. In my lovers arms.

Blake's POV:

I lay there and watch Adam sleep. This is what i love the most. The just laying there. All the flirting and cuddling is everything. Hell! He's my everything. I don't want to sleep in fear something might happen to him. He'd be out of my sight. It'd be sad if I ever lost him. All those flashbacks came back. They ran through my mind a few times. No. That's not going to happen again. I know it wont. He pulled through for me. He did this for me. I know we dont ever talk about that night... it just worries me... I dont know what to do stay up or sleep? Sleep. He'll be fine in my arms. I pull him closer and hold him tighter. As he snuggles closer i kiss his head and say "I love you" and with that i fall into a dream filled sleep. Where everything is perfect. With me and Adam.


	15. Chapter 15

Blakes POV:

I woke up to screaming. It was Adam. I get up "Are you ok?" I go "no! Look at this." Adam says as he throws his phone at me I read "go die! You're a faggot" "No wonder nobody likes you!" "Wow gay much?!" I think this is because of us coming out. "Adam don't listen to them. Who cares what they think. As long as we're happy." I say. "You're right Blake I love you" Adam says. I get on facebook and update a quick status;

Blake Shelton

Look just because me and Adam are dating doesn't mean you have to hate. I'm the one who asked him out. Not the other way around. He's MY everything. I swear if I see more hate I will delete you. This is just wrong!! Stop the twitter hate on Adam Noah Levine.

That should shut them up!

Adams POV:

What Blake posted was amazing so I decided to post something too:

Adam Noah Levine

Guys look at this. It's wrong to hate on somebody who's in love. You all wanted me to be happy right? There's nothing happy about the twitter hate. You guys make me sad and everything. Blake is my everything as well. No matter what happens or what is said we will get through this. Damn I thought fans were suppose to support anything! Guess I was wrong.

All that was true. Like really? Fans are suppose to support their 'Idol' right? So why hate on me? What did I do wrong? Nothing. "Blake what you posted was awesome thanks babe" "Anytime" with that I kissed him and we pull apart and he says "I love you...wait what's that" he points to my wrist.. "nothing..." I lie "Bullshit Ads! Have you been cutting?!" "Yes" I say looking down. "Please stop Adam... I love you and I cant lose you." "I promise I'll stop"


	16. Chapter 16

Adam's POV:

Writing Maps was kinda hard... considring it's about heartbreak and people letting me down.. then again I had Blake.. just he's not always there now. With the Ten Times Crazier Tour it's been hard. He's barley home and we barley talk.. maybe that's why I wrote Maps.. the questions on twitter are hard to answer 

Shevine's Real @shevinerforlife

@adamlevine is 'Maps' about Blake?

Sure it looks easy to answer but it's not. I dont need them thinking that we're having problems... really it's just me. I barley talk to Blake... shouldn't that be an explantion? 

Blake's POV:

I heard Maps and knew it was about me. I mean i haven't made an effort to talk to Adam. I'm surprising him tonight. I'm in LA. While I'm driving home it comes on. 

I miss the taste of the sweeter life.

I miss the conversation..

I'm searching for a song tonight

I'm changing all of the stations.

Then again I dont want to change it.. hearing his voice makes me happy.. maybe I should ask Adam to marry me..


	17. Chapter 17

Blake's POV.

I get home and I write a note to Adam

be back in a few... dress nice we're going out...I love you -Blake.

Time is time. I don't have much time but I'll pull this off. I get dressed in a suit grab the ring I've been hiding and head to set up the place.

Adams POV.

I get home and read the note.. I missed him. I think. I get dressed in the suit Blake likes. I wait and then at 8pm Blake's here. we drive to a place "you did all this?" there was roses in the center f the table. We eat dinner then he gets down on on knee and says "Adam Noah Levine its been 3 years.. I've loved you since 2011 will you marry me?" "yes." I say crying.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××


	18. Chapter 18

Adam's POV: 

"Dear Adam,

Hey babe it's Blake. I went to the studio to do some... work. Yeah I know you don't like me being gone to long but this time I won't go out with my buddies. Be home soon. I love you so much and so glad we're getting married soon! Oh by the way I have to tell you something when I get home or on break... it's important. Don't get to worried. I love you forever & always -Blake."

I get out my phone and start text blake:

Blake hey... got your letter. You always texted me saying you'd be home at 2. It's 4. Whats going on? Really... I need to know if your going to show up. I have to go and work with the band at 7.

Moments later I got a text back.

this is Miranda. He's over here and we kinda kissed. We've been doing this for 4 months stay away from Blake!

Just then Blake walks in the room. "Hey" he said "Why does Miranda have your phone?" I asked. "Oh I changed my number cuz' of her." 

he changed his number and didnt tell you?! How can that be. Adam I don't like the sound of this shit going on. -Jesse.

"I still love you." 

if he loved me he would've told me his new number. Not wait forever.

"Whatever." I said walking out the door.


	19. (Last chapter) Chapter 19

Blake's POV:

When Adam walked a month ago I haven't been myself. I dont know why he's mad or why he was mad. I look at my ring... does he still have it? I wonder sometimes.. no not sometimes all the time. Everyday for a month. Every hour, second, minute it was him on my mind. I started doing shit but nothing felt like Adam. I need Adam. I turn on the tv to hear "Popstar Adam Levine has been spotted with Behati Prinsloo big news Adam still has his engagment ring on from blake shelton! Is he cheating? Or can he not let go of that cowboy. After their split last month!"

He's wearing it! He really is... I need my Adam back. And that? I'll get him back. Before anybody else has the chance. He's mine...


	20. THE SEQUEL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel is up. In the beginning will be some warnings and things. All covers for my books are made by me! Now I do realize people are taking parts and everything and putting them on different sites. I do not mind as long as you give credit.

NEW BOOK NAME AND INFO:

BOOK NAME; The Map That Leads To You Blake (Sequel to Fell in love with my bestfriend)

BOOK INFO; 

Though Blake and Adam broke up 2 months ago Blake is still trying to get Adam back.

No matter what it takes. When he finds out Adam might be fired from The Voice due

to ''being to late" he tries to get him back and safe Adam's job. Will he get him back? Will 

he safe Adam's job without losing his in the process? Read 'The Map That Leads To You Blake' to find out!


End file.
